deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kratos VS Dante
Kratos VS Dante is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description God of War VS Devil May Cry! Two badass, will fight in the Death. Can Kratos kill like a god or Dante will kill a god? Interlude Kratos Dante (Cues Dante MVC3 Theme) Wiz: A long time ago there was a demon named Sparda, who abandoned demons to defend humans, he also eventually fell in love with a human named Eva, they eventualy had 2 children. Boomstick: Vergil and Dante the most badaas devil hunter of all time. Wiz: Before that Dante and his younger brother Vergil were happy with his family Heck his mother gave him and his brother one half of an amulet however Eventually, his father Sparda died and then on his eight birth day. Boomstick: The Fire Nation Attacked. Wiz: What no demons came and killed his mother. Boomstick: Oh that sucks too. Wiz: But Dante survived beliving his brother Vergil to be dead alone in the world he was somehow able to survive and then start his own buisness Devil May Cry. Boomstick: Well that kinda depressing and awsome. Wiz: Some time after he opened Devil May Cry a mystirous man showed up inviting him to a "Party" which turned out to be a huge fight that had him fighting up a tower of demons. Boomstick: Yeah and remeber that brother who Dante thought was dead well hes alive and Dante and Vergil fought and well Dante lost and got stabed. Wiz: Yeah and Dante surived and then fought horde after horde of demons, winning getting stronger getting more wepons and even getting a new form. Boomstick: Devil Trigger this form gives him a strenght speed and reflex boost for a limited time of course. Dante eventually rematched Virgil and this time he won. Wiz: After that Dante Eventually found and beat Mundus the person responcable for well his family spliting up. After that hes been Gaining strenght ever since he beat 2 more powerfull demons with out going Devil Trigger. Boomstick: And gained a new form Majin Devil Trigger. Wiz: Yes Majin Devil Trigger is easly comparable to Dantes Sparda Devil Trigger a one time form but still. Boomstick: Sad part is he can only use it near death. Wiz: He also has a lot of weapons. Boomstick: Yes and all his weapons are awsome as well first off theres his own personal sword Rebelion which is a giant ass claymore then theres His own personal guns Ebony and Ivory. Which are 2 guns that never run out of ammo since he channles his magic into them. Wiz: But it does not stop there there is cerberus a 3 sided Ice Ninchaku, Agni and Reguna 2 swords. Boomstick: Scimitars. Wiz: What ever anyways they are uniqly shaped and can be used in tones of combo attacks. Boomstick: theres beowulf a pair of gautlets and grivouses, Nevan an electrict guatar that can also turn into a scyth, and other fire arms include artemis it can Fire sevral shots at one time at ether one or meny enemys its shots are able to stun enemys as well and can even lock on the down side IT has a slow reload time, then theres his shot gun Or cayot-a its powerfull at closer ranges Duh, Then theres spiral a huge Rifle that fires high penetration-type bullets it also has a long reload time, Theres Gilgamesh A pair of gautlet and a mask Lucifer a metal backpack that can be used to creat infenent swords used To Teach sex ed as well as blow up concreat and anything that happens to be in dantes way, theres also pandora it has 666 forms but sadly dante can only use 7 sadly theres PF013 Epidemic A bowgun PF124 hatred a rocket launcher PF 262 Jealousy a mini gun PF 398 Revenge a laser cannon PF422 grief A boomerang pf 592 argument A MOBILE MISSILE BATTERY WHAT THE ***L but anyways finaly Pandoras final form is PF 666 omen where he opens the breif case and a light comes out which breakes any guard and constantly damages enemys. Wiz: It does not stop there Theres alastor, A lightning sword, Ifrit Flame gautlets, A grenade gun a gun that fires well grenades, Nightmare-B a gun that uses devil trigger energy to charge up Several green Lasers that can INFLICT MASSIVE DAMAGE. Boomstick: And where still not done at all theres Vendetta a short but powerfull blade, Merciless a Long But weak Rapier 2 submachine guns and a missle launcher. He brifly weilded his brothers sword yamato but reliquished it to nero so we wont be adding it. Wiz: Dante has perfected several Styles to help him when he uses these wide and diverse weapons theres Trickster, Swordmaster, gunslinger, Royal guard, quick silver, And finally doppleganger. Trickster Focuses on quick dodges of enemys attacks. He dashes all over the place with a reguler dash that he can use up to 3 timeshis and then there is air trick Dante dissapers in the blink of an eye with quick high speed movements. Boomstick: So he's basicly telaporting. Wiz: Pretty Much. Boomstick: Swordmaster lets him use Devils arms to there maximum potental and Gunslinger lets him obviously use his guns to there max potental. Wiz: Then theres royal guard it lets him block his enemys attacks to minimulize the damage , It also has royal guard a block that if timed right blocks out all the damage he takes from the move he blockes, while blocking in royal guard style he can absorbe all damage he blocks and return it back to his opponent and even certain moves make him invicable while the combo is happening. Boomstick: He also has Quick silver which well it lets him slow time down 1000 times or more its normal speed at the cost of draning his Devil Trigger Gauge. Wiz: And doppleganger lets him create a clone of him self with the weapon he is weilding sadly he cant go Devil Trigger using this style and it drains his devil trigger gauge. Boomstick: Now he's not invicable, he takes nothing seirously and will hold back on enemys that are weaker then him and as well his Devil Trigger Gauge is limited but just because he has these weaknesses does not mean he can't kick the aas of sevral demons. Wiz: But when hes taking a fight seirously run and pray he is not fighting you. Dante: "This partys getting crazy LETS ROCK" DEATH BATTLE! Results Next time on Death Battle Trivia * Is Puas first work in Death Battle Fanon in a crossover. * Dante's analysis is taken for Bayonetta VS Dante. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:PuasLuisZX Category:Dbfan and critic